Everyone Together, the Perfect Resurrection, and Your Greed
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Kougami reveals the importance of Eiji as the container and the danger of the Purple Medals, while Ankh unites the Greeed in an effort to stop him and retake their Core Medals. Plot At Maki's manor, Ankh tells the Greeed that Eiji has the power to destroy their Core Medals so they must join forces to defeat him and regain their Core Medals from him. However, irate that all his scheming has backfired, Kazari is reluctant to follow Ankh and fights him before Uva gets involved to regain his stolen Core Medals. Mezool stops the fight by that time, with Kazari deciding to play along by joining forces with Ankh for now. Meanwhile, as Hina and Shintaro tend to his injuries at the Kougami Foundation building, Eiji reveals the effects of the purple Core Medals before Kougami appears on the monitor and tells the three to meet him in the building's basement to learn more. Once there, Eiji and company enter a room holding items from the ancient civilization that produced the Core Medals which Kougami calls the King's Room. Kougami reveals the full story of the Greeed's origins to them. They were originally homunculi produced by alchemists under the command of the First OOO to serve as the means to test the power of desire itself in the king's agenda to become a living god. However, the First OOO was unable to contain all the desire within the Core Medals due to his own desire. Though Eiji is a more ideal vessel due to his tragic experience in Africa leaving him without any desire of his own, the purple Core Medals choosing him as a host was unexpected. When Hina asks how to save Eiji, Kougami explains that the answer to controlling the purple Core Medals is for Eiji to find his own desire. The next few days, after multiple attempts, Eiji rests as Hina and Shintaro discuss how Eiji and Ankh knew that they were bound to eventually fight each other. By then, the Greeed arrive to block their way as Ankh destroys the van the humans were traveling in to ensure no escape. After Hina gets to safety, Eiji and Shintaro assume their Kamen Rider forms to fight the Greeed. As Kamen Rider Birth fights with Uva and Kazari, Kamen Rider OOO Latoraba has his own trouble with Mezool and Gamel until he assumes Latorartar Combo. However, Ankh cancels the Combo and tries to take the medals before Hina grabs them. After seeing that Ankh is beyond redemption, Hina resolves to help Eiji and her brother. Before Eiji can transform back to Kamen Rider OOO, Gamel cancels the transformation long enough for Kazari to regain his Core Medals and achieve his complete resurrection. When Kazari tries to get the rest of Eiji's Core Medals, Kamen Rider Birth fights the Greeed on his own and is heavily damaged in the process. Transforming into Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo, Eiji fights Kazari and manages to mortally damage his main Lion Medal before canceling the transformation to watch Ankh take his leave. Limping away, Kazari meets with Maki in hopes of getting the Core Medal cache. However, assuming his new Greeed form, Maki rips out all of the stable Core Medals from Kazari's body and tells him that he has no use for a Greeed who will not follow his plan. On the verge of Cell Medal breakdown, Kazari laments that he is unable to have everything the world has to offer as he is reduced to Cell Medals until his Lion Medal imminently, and finally, shatters. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Lion, Ptera **Arms - Tora, Tricera **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Tyranno *'Combos Used:' **Latoraba, Latorartar Combo, Putotyra Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***(-One Lion Medal) ***(-One Tora Medal) ***(-One Cheetah Medal) **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *Two things from Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals appeared in this episode. **The Cobra, Kame and Wani Core Medals. Though the scene with them is stock footage from the movie. **The system with room for all the Core Medals used by Gara. *Final appearance of Kazari. *Final time for OOO using Random Combos. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Siblings, the Rescue, and Eiji Leaves, Ice, Greeedification, and Broken Wings, The Vulture, the Confrontation, and Ankh Returns and Everyone Together, the Perfect Resurrection, and Your Greed. DSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢全員集合と完全復活と君の欲｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢全員集合と完全復活と君の欲｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes